1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for providing enhanced functionality to an apparatus via thermopiles. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to providing touch detection and/or approach detection to an apparatus via dual diagonally positioned dual thermopiles.
2. Introduction
Wireless devices, such as smart phones, rely on push buttons to control configuration changes. For example, wireless devices rely on two push buttons to control a volume of a music player application executing on the wireless devices. A first button controls an increase in volume of the music player application and a second button controls a decrease in volume of the music player application. Wireless devices also use another push button to activate a power on and off sequence.
Push buttons on wireless devices are a potential source of failure of the wireless devices. The space between the push buttons and a housing of the wireless devices provides a path for dirt and/or moisture to enter the wireless devices. The dirt and/or moisture can damage the wireless devices, leaving them at best unable to adjust configuration changes and at worst completely inoperable.